fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Veola
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Originally for an RPG I was playing, though I soon took a liking for her and incorporated the character in a oneshot of her own - the overall idea for the character sounded interesting to try and develop, so I "salvaged" her from post the end of the story. Of course, that will take a while: She's pretty bland as of yet as she's a character I've only recently started working with. Never is the evil counterpart of a character named Veola. She came to be after a certain Entity of Malevolence gave form to the negative feelings that were still strong within Veola's being while she was comatose due to circumstances that are unknown as of yet. She bears some kind of ill will towards her original, meaning she currently has more similarities with the original kind of Doppelgänger (as a harbinger of bad luck to the original self) than those beings in fiction who usually change their form to whatever at will. Appearance She has short pale blonde hair and wears a black seifuku with reddish linings. Her uniform has long sleeves and is complete with a short skirt, though her legs aren't seen much as she wears thigh-high socks. Her eyes are blood red when she is not faking the appearance of her original. When not in her uniform she opts for clothes that hide most of her physical features. She doesn't seem to like showing much skin, likely because of the tattoos drawn over most of her body with complex patterns, something she carries from birth. Personality So far she has shown traits of being manipulative, mischievous and a character leaning towards evil. She can also emulate the personality of her counterpart perfectly - one who happens to be a good, understanding girl, even if a bit on the distant side. Never can also be rather violent if she knows she can get away with it, though it is not clear as of yet if she displayed that behavior out of being necessary for her plan to work or because she just reveled in sadistic tendencies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Hyperion Mode Name: Never Veola, Nega-Veola, Counter Veola, Crimson Legacy Origin: Dreamer's Nightmare (Oneshot) Age: 18 Gender: Female Classification: Doppelgänger Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement (of the Cursing Variation through Evil Glare), Limited Empathic Manipulation (on self, perfectly mimics the emotions of her counterpart as if they were one and the same), Power Mimicry (via Malevolent Counterpart), Transformation (can transform into Hyperion Mode to become stronger overall), Aura when in Hyperion Mode (Intensifies the effects of Evil Glare to those around her) 'Attack Potency: Street Level (Can break through some rocks with serious punches.), Wall Level with Hyperion Mode (would fodderize her own untransformed self. Her strikes can break through a wall of concrete as if it was cardboard) Speed: Subsonic (Normal people around her can't follow her movements in combat. Is faster than eyesight to the point she's at best seen as a blur by normal humans.), faster with Hyperion Mode Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class with Hyperion Mode Durability: Street Level (would survive her own attacks.), Wall Level with Hyperion Mode Range: Melee range physically, a few dozen meters for Evil Glare, as far as her eye can see for Malevolent Counterpart. Stamina: Average. Intelligence: ''' She has all the knowledge of her counterpart who is an experienced alchemist, though she lacks tools to use the same techniques (she has the knowledge on how to make potions for example, but only if given ingredients) and is also smart enough on her own right. She also knows how to make use of whatever she has at hand to try and manipulate some people if the oportunity presents itself. Otherwise, average. '''Weaknesses: * Power Mimicry only works on one power at a time. She has to give up her currently learned ability if she wants to get another one. * Hyperion mode doesn't last long so she has to finish her opponents quickly in this mode. Equipment * Hides a number of hidden weapons such as Anki (like Nekode) on her clothes. Notable Techniques/Attacks * Evil Glare: '''Manifests an emanation of evil powers that has many eyes within. Much like someone who approaches fire feels the heat, anyone in the vicinity of this power will have their physical and spiritual status weakened. * '''Malevolent Counterpart: Allows her to mimic many kinds of abilities she sees in action (even passive ones such as regeneration), though the copied power will be a corrupted variation. For example, if she copied the aforementioned regeneration, rather than her becoming able to regen she would be able to make others degenerate on the same scale. On the other hand if she copied something like a fireball, the power would corrode with Evil Energy rather than burning whatever it hits. * Hyperion Mode: Marks appear in her arms and face as her hair changes color from blonde to a pale white and her overall statistics are increased. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: February 22 Birthplace: The very hands of the Negative Entity and the inner being of her original one. Likes: Wreaking havoc, spreading discord (preferably by blaming it on her original). Dislikes: Her original. Eye Color: Red. Hair Color: Blonde normally, White when transformed. Hobbies: Messing things up for people (especially her counterpart), making mischief, bounty hunting. Values: Material goods, relishes in several kinds of pleasure. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Herself. Facts about the character - Not much as of yet. Her theme song is Gasoline by Halsey. Her continuity as a whole is separated from my other verses for the most part and will remain as such for a long while. - I have no plans to pit her against or make her interact with any of my other characters as of the moment, so it's unknown if she will overlap with my other stuff in the future. I want to explore the joys of a disconnected, separate continuity for a while. Even if a short one. Who knows, that may actually expand my stuff even more in the long run. - After all that linking and verse stuff to take into account, It's really a breath of fresh air to get a starting character and "let it run around". Category:Villain Protagonists Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathy Users